1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt unit and a transfer unit that include an endless belt, and to an image forming apparatus that incorporates the belt unit or the transfer unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional belt units is one that employs a belt formed of a resin having a Young's modulus of 2000 MPa or higher for durability. For example, JP 2008-9287 discloses one such belt unit. Conventional belt units do not provide sufficiently long useable life. The embodiments of the invention are effective in increasing the quality of image.